Running From The Moon
by SurfandSnowRider
Summary: Bella was victim to a new full moon, which has her exposing herself as a mermaid to a young marine Biotech worker out at sea. Now teetering on the edge of exposure she has to stay hidden as the Young researcher looks for answers in town and on mako.
1. Prologue teaser

** This was supposed to be more of a tease, the POV will be from Bella, and it's not post third season, but I'm also probably not going to bring in the water tentacle thin either. The whole idea was to have one of the girls take and exposed and I think it would best be done if it was Bella that was the one captured. I promise to have the next one out by tomorrow, if not then expect one after the first of the year or so because I'll be without a computer soon. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. I don't have a beta at the moment because she's on vacation right now. So sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll try to get them fixed. **

**hope you all enjoy and promise there's more coming soon.**

** -Mo**

"Look!" Someone cried pointing at the ocean surface. Several heads turned toward the stern side of the ship but whatever was there a moment ago had diapered back into the dark depths of the water.

"What are you on about James?" and older man said as he peered into the dark midnight waters of the ocean.

"There was this large tail that came out of the water and went back in, it was all orange and scaly!" he said pointing at the water once more. The older man peered over the side of the party yacht, watching the wake separate and spread from the stern, sending out small waves across the nearly calm water.

"That's rubbish mate. Maybe you should lay off the Drink for awhile, and come back inside for a bit."

James only shook his head and gazed back into the ocean. He knew what he saw, and being a volunteer at one of the local Marine Biotech labs, h e also knew that what he saw either wasn't natural or was very rare.

"I'm telling you Anthony what I saw was real!"

Anthony shook his graying head and sighed.

"Fine, suite yourself. I suppose I wouldn't be surprised if what you saw was real considering the full moon out."

The two men gazed back up at the moon and James felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I don't believe in those old wives tales." He said quietly.

"Right Well I'll be seeing around mate, it's a bit nippy out here and I think I'm going to head inside."

James nodded but continued to stare at the ocean, then back up at the full glowing moon hanging high above the nighttime sky, it had to be close to midnight. Suddenly a small head burst from the wake of the boat, matching the speed of the Yacht as it cruised through the ocean.

"What the…" he stammered.

"Hello." A smooth voice spoke, drawing in the helpless young man leaning over the stern.

"You…what are you doing in the water!" James said snapping out of it "Cone on give me your hand, there's something swimming in the water. Its dangerous!"

The blonde girl only giggled and swam a little circle I the water, never taking her eyes off the young man reaching his hand out to her. His short black hair seemed to sit on his head almost covering his green eyes.

"Silly boy, come and join me, the water is magnificent tonight."

James grunted as he stretched out his hand as far as he could.

"Come on!" hurry before…" He stopped in mid sentence as he gazed at a giant orange tail sticking back out of the water.

"It's here the monster is back give me your hand!" he said franticly, felling his head spin a bit from the drink he left lying on the deck.

"Come on in, the water is _so _great tonight." She said splashing and lifting her tail so that the whole thing was visible underneath the dark water. James took in a deep breath and staggered back, knocking over his drink on the white deck floor. He backed as far away as he could from the stern, pressing up against the hard wooden door.

"You're…you're a…." His head swam as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He had only worked a year at the Marine lab, but if there was one thing James knew, it was that mermaids only existed in legends, that it was impossible for them to exist.

"Come on in." she said in a smooth memorizing voice.

For a moment that is exactly what James wanted to do, he looked back up at the full moon hanging overhead and had this great desire to join the girl in the water, after all it did look pleasant and it would be nice to take a midnight dip in the water with the girl…

"Hoy, James! What in bloody hell are you doing?" Anthony called from the open door. James shook his head and realized he was hanging precariously on the edge of the yacht, ready to fall in at any moment.

"I saw her…" he said under his breath. The drink he had earlier was starting to catch up with him.

"Saw who mate?" Anthony asked looking at him with a worried expression across his face.

James stared at the deck trying to get his bearings once more and saw the puddle of spilled drink on the white water proof floor. He trued around and stared out at the water again shaking his head.

"It was a mermaid Anthony a real life mermaid!" He said perplexed.

"Right James, I think it's time you laid off the drinks for the night and joined us inside."

"No! I'm telling you she was real! Had blonde hair and deep blue eyes , she called me in a and I was nearly ready to jump!"

The whole scene was coming back to him now crystal clear and frightening. If he would've jumped…

James shoved the thought out of his mind and turned back to Anthony with a pale face realizing his stupidity and the spell the girl had put him under.

"Look it's all a bunch of rubbish, so I say that you come in and join all the rest of us for a little dancing and some nice food. What do you say mate?"

James nodded his head realizing there was music and colorful lights coming from inside, it was almost time to dock the yacht, and then he could go home and sort out all the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

Just a she was about to step inside a dark far off shadow slowly came into view as they passed it by.

"Hey what's that?" James asked as he looked out in the distance, squinting to get a better look from the full moon. He could make out the shape of an island and they were only several Kilometers from its coat from what he could tell. The drink had got his perspective and reasoning all scrambled for the night though, and he turned away.

"That just Mako island. Funny you should mention sea monsters, old sailors tales say that that place is crawling with the beasts."

James just nodded his head and went inside. He was too tired and tipsy to take in what Anthony had just said.

As he slowly closed the door behind him, he took one last look at the deep dark ocean and made up his mind about one thing. He had seen the Mermaid and knew she was real and the one thing he wanted most was to catch and expose that witch of the sea, and he would do it at any cost necessary.

**R&R Please**


	2. Party?

** So this will be the last chapter until I get back from vacation on the 7th, I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the break between chapters. If there are any spelling mistakes please let me know, like I said before my beta is on break and won't be back till I get back from my vacation so let me know if there are any mistakes because sometimes I miss a thing or two when I'm reviewing. **

**Hope you enjoy there is more coming soon promise.**

**-Mo**

Bella stood on the edge of the docks starring out across the water in the direction of Mako Island lost in thought. Tonight was another full moon and that meant that her and the girls would probably be locked up inside the whole night. If there was one thing she hated it was the full moon when they turned into half crazed zombies of the night and do weird things they never remember. If only there was a way they could be mermaids and not have to deal with all the full moon craziness, but she had dealt with it for almost ten years of her life now, so how bad could one more full moon be?

"There you are Bella." The familiar voice of Cleo floated though the air, pulling Bella out of her thoughts as she looked over her shoulder to see her two good friends heading over to where she was standing.

"What are you doing out here?" Rikki asked coming up beside her.

"Oh just thinking, I _was _looking for Will because he said he was going to head out to Mako and I wanted to go with him, but I suppose that he got distracted or something."

Rikki gave Cleo one of those looks then turned back to her with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Well stop standing around like that, you have to rehears for tonight's little party we are having at the Café."

"Party? Isn't it the full moon tonight?" Bella said a little worried.

"I think that we've got the full moon down, besides tonight is special."

"What's so special about tonight?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

Rikki and Cleo gave each other another one of those weird looks before turning back to Bella.

"Tonight is our three year anniversary since me and Rikki turned into mermaids and we thought since you don't really have one maybe you could join in with us." Cleo said with a smile.

"Oh, Yeah that sounds great." Bella said a little distracted as she followed the two up the dock toward Rikki's café.

"Besides your boyfriend Will is going to be there." Rikki said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh lay off." Bella said giving Rikki a playful shove and smiling, she had made up her mind that the full moon wasn't really going to be all that bad, and besides she would have Will, Zane and Lewis looking out after all of them. What could possibly go wrong?

"So what are you guys planning to do after the party tonight?" Bella asked

"Well I was thinking sleep over in the back of the Café, me and Cleo already set everything up."

"and the boys will only be a phone call away, so there's nothing we really need to worry about." Cleo finished.

"All right sounds good to me." Bella said as they came up to the Café Zane had bought for Rikki, she did love singing thee and had a blast with the girls, especially because they all shared the same secret.

"Tonight is all about having fun, I'm tired of worrying about the full moon and all the stuff it's done to us or will do. Tonight we are going to stop running from the moon." Rikki declared as they entered the café, Wills sister Sophie worked on cleaning up a table nearby.

"Planning something?" She asked as she lifted up a tray of old cups and dishes.

"Just a little gathering tonight, it's a little celebration of sorts." Rikki said.

"Well maybe I could help out. What exactly are we celebrating?"

The girls gave each other a look and then turned back to Sophie as she moved to go put the tray back on the counter.

"Well…we are celebrating being friends." Cleo stuttered.

"Yeah and besides so we really need a reason to celebrate?" Rikki added

"Right, well I'm sure it will be fun, you three been such _close_ friends." Sophie said and with a huff she headed to get another customer his drink.

"Geez what's got her all tied in a knot?' Cleo said as the three of us headed t the back office.

"Probably because Zane has denied her overtime on to nights party, he did however invite her to the party just to be there." Rikki said

"I feel so bad for Will, he has to put up with her all the time." Cleo remarked.

"Yeah, she can get kind of annoying, especially when I want to spend time with _just_ Will."

"Yeah well tonight's party and our conquering of the full moon will be awesome, besides I heard that Will has something a little special planned just for you." Rikki said.

"Like?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see Bella," Rikki teased with a smile.

"Oh that's so romantic." Cleo started. "I wish Lewis would do something romantic like that, but his idea of a good date is going down to the Moon Pool to look at rocks. Not that I don't mind, but I would rather go to some place nice then just watch him play around with those weird rocks on Mako."

"Tell me about it, Zane's all about trying to fix his motor bike and playing videogames with his mates." Rikki said sitting on the desk in the office and grabbing a piece of paper lying on the table.

"Boys." Bella said taking a seat on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Cleo said sitting down next to her.

"I suppose that tonight will help us solve that problem, after all the guys are going to be there and we will finally be able to have that romantic night we've been waiting for."

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" Bella said looking up at a shelf where the small water mermaid that Cleo and her had made for Rikki sat.

The three of them laughed and looked at each other planning for the nights events, unknown to them that something was going to go wrong, and it would cost them their secret.

** R&R please**


	3. Dancing, Nate and Red, Red Punch

**Okay so I apologize for not having this out sooner, but my Beta isn't responding and my best friend is taking a bit long to get back and I'm just going to start up with her after I post this chapter. I'm sorry for the grammar and misspelling and anything else that seemed to go wrong while I mindlessly typed away paying no attention to anything but the music in my ears and the words in my head. I Promise my friend Sky will start to check over these, and for that I am very thankful. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to post as soon as I can again.**

**-Mirah**

**P.S I changed my pen name just in case you're wondering ****enjoy!**

"Come on in Bella! We've been waiting for you!" Cleo said as she nearly dragged me inside Rikki's Café. She wore a knee length purple summer dress with a darker sash around the waist and a white sweater in case the night became a little chilly later on. Rikki stood next to Zane, listening to the loud booming music and making sure that everything was going well. She had on a red and black dress that came a little above the knees and had a black buckle that came around her waist and black sandals with a slight heel to them, around her neck was a silver locket, just like Cleo had on, the one they had found when their friend Emma had lived with them and shared their mermaid adventures together.

I wore black and white cotton vintage looking dress that just barley brushed against my knees and the front part of my hair was tied back with a small clip, leaving the rest of my wavy blonde hair long.

"Will's been waiting for you in the corner. He kept on asking us if you were here yet." I couldn't help but smile as I went over to meet Will, all fancy for the party.

"Bella." He breathed as I walked up to him, he quickly set down his drink and came to my side.

"Hello Will." I said a little flushed, feeling myself heat up with nervousness and excitement. He held out his hand to me as the song change and with a shy smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes he said;

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I nodded, and followed him out onto the cleared floor of the café.

"I see you two hit it off right away." Rikki said slipping past us in Zanes arms keeping in time with the slower song.

"I never really took Rikki for the slow dance kind of person." Will remarked as I put my head against his firm chest.

"Me either, but I suppose that each one of us has a little surprise of our own." I said back.

"I totally agree, like the fact that you grow a tail every time you touch water."

"Yeah and yet I'm not the one who spends all my free time diving down into the deep blue ocean now am I?" I teased.

"Oh okay, fine, we can play it that way if you want."

The song quickly changed to a faster more upbeat song and Rikki passed by us, keeping up with Zane as they moved with everyone else across the dance floor.

"Hoy Will! see if you can keep up with this." Nate, one of Zane's many mates cried as he started flailing his arms about the dance floor.

"All right, come one Nate!" Zane cried joining in the fun.

"Finally, I was getting tired of all those slow songs." Rikki cried as we followed them, matching their steps and keeping up with the flowing music

for a moment it was just me and Will, lost in the fast and exciting beat, on a mission to drown out the rest of the world. Our breathing began to come fast and short, as we lost ourselves to the music, I looked up at Will and saw that he was smiling as he looked back into my deep sapphire blue eyes.

"You really know how to keep up." He said pushing away and coming back in close.

"You're not bad yourself." I said with a giggle as we moved to the song, I could tell that It was coming to an end soon, but I didn't care, hopping that the moment we were in would never end.

"Hey Nate! You call that dancing?" Rikki teased as her and Zane moved to the beat of the song.

"This dance here is what catches all the ladies." He said looking back at Rikki, and not paying attention to where he was going. He moved back until he ran into the drink table and fell back into a big bowel of bright red punch. His white shirt would never be the same after that. Everyone including will and I burst out laughing as we looked down on Nate's misfortune.

"Yeah, the only lady you're going to catch is your mom the way you're at it." Rikki teased as Zane held out a hand to help him up.

"Come on mate, why don't you go get cleaned up and we can start the live music part in a bit." He said and Nate perked right up, going into the back office where he kept and extra shirt for the performances.

"And that is why Nate still doesn't have a girlfriend." Rikki teased as she went back to put more snacks out for the guests.

"Well I kind of feel bad for him." Cleo said following Rikki behind the counter. I sat on one of the many barstools, listening to the girls and waiting for Nate to change with Will right at my side. We watched as the other two girls went about getting trays and pitchers full or food and drinks. Zane worked on putting the table back up so that Rikki and Cleo could put all the stuff out for the guests.

"We are talking about the same Nate right?" Rikki asked as she went over to the table to set out a tray of deli meats and crackers.

"Well, yeah, I mean I suppose that he has had a turn of bad luck, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess that I do agree with you." I said absentmindedly.

"Moon rises in ten." Rikki reminded us quietly.

Just then Nate came out of the back office dressed in a new nicer looking shirt and pants. I hugged Will and followed him up to where the instruments and microphone were set up for us. The boy who played the drums quickly hurried from where he was talking with several of his friends and came up to the stage. The rest of the band were busy trying to tune their instruments and get them ready. I gave them a nod and took a deep breath as I started the song and began to sing.

**R&R**


	4. Moon Spell

** Sorry for the late update, my BETA is taking forever so once more I'm sorry if this chapter has a bunch of mistakes. On the plus side I had my first powder-puff football game and it totally rocked! I'm Defensive line and offensive receiver (for those of you that our football knowledgeable) and I love tackling and taking people out. Funniest thing though was the boy cheerleaders who tried to get this routine down and epically failed. (Boys in tight booty shorts and wigs do not make a pretty sight to behold) **

** I have the next chapters written just need to post but I would like to receive a few more reviews, and I thank those who have do so already. So for, next time I post I'll put up your names and tally your reviews and make a mini hall of fame, so send them in if you want credit. **

** Hope you all enjoy**

**-Mira**

"I thought that life was kind, just a state of mind, then I found you and the sun shone brightly. It's like when your alone, just pick up the phone. I hear you voice and I don't feel so empty. I-You can do anything-I-ee…" **(A/N: This really is one of the songs Bella sings sorry I did my best on lyrics) **I sang out as the crowd of teenagers danced around the floor and helped themselves to whatever snacks they could find lying about on the various tables. Rikki Cleo and Zane stood toward the back of the café, listening with bright smile son their cheerful faces. Will stood as close as he could to the stage, never seeming to miss a note as he listened with a big grin on his tan face.

"Cuz I-ee-I-ee-I Believe in all that I can be. And I-ee-I-ee-I feel like the air, now I can breathe…"

Just then Lewis walked in wearing a light pale tan shirt and headed straight for Cleo. I could tell she was a little annoyed that he was a bit on the late side, but I suppose that she was more happy to have him there, then about his tardiness.

"An think about love, 'bout love, and think about you." I pointed at Will and then the group and watched as their faces lit up even more. As the song ended I put the mic back up on the stand and walked down to where everyone was standing, listening to everyone chatter at Nate got everything set up for the next song.

"Way to go Bella." Cleo said

"Yeah where would our Café be without you singing the lead?" Zane asked with a laugh.

"Well we'd all be hard of hearing and wouldn't have so many customers because of Nantes tone deafness when it comes to singing." Rikki joked.

Everyone burst out laughing, and I watched as Lewis quickly checked his watch and made a face as he read the time. He looked up at the wall clock hanging about the wall across the room and looked at his watch once more.

"Moon rises in a minute." He said. Everyone turned their heads toward the clock and stared at the glowing digital numbers.

"I thought we still had five."

"My wrist watch is exact by ten milliseconds, I made sure." He answered back

"I say let the moon rise whenever it pleases, we'll still be right here inside the Café when it comes up." Rikki said in her defiant tone.

"Now that's a way to take it." Zane said pulling her into a tight hug.

I looked up at Will who stood next to me as a chill began to form in my spine. He smiled down at me but I could tell he was a little uneasy about us being out when the moon was, after all he had seen firsthand what it could do to us, and the moon pool.

"Twenty…" Lewis began the countdown and I quickly reached down for Wills hand squeezing it tight.

"Bella we haven't got all night." Nate said as the band looked at me for another song.

I quickly hurried to the top o f the stage. I nodded at the band and picked up the mic as the crowd began to gather 'round the stage for another song.

"Let's do something a little more upbeat." I said and nodded toward the drummer.

"14…13…12…" I heard Lewis muttered as he moved closer. He seemed to be the only one openly worried. I began the silent count down in my head as the drummer gave the three count.

"Every day is something different!" _nine seconds_ I thought as I sand along to the music. "Boy It's time to work it out!" _Six seconds, Five seconds. _"Even though you try to tell me…"

_three_

"Yeah I'm still filled with doubt!"

_One…_

I took a deep breath and tried to keep up with the fast paced song as I looked for any sign of the moon or its refection. A shudder passed up my spine as I continued to sing along with the song. Cleo had the look on her face that told me she was anything but okay with being out like this, after all the night we had met seemed very similar to this very night.

"I'm gonna take you, I'm gone shake you, I'm going to figure it out!" I cried and just as I did so I caught the first reflections of the pale moon of a small mirror on the opposite wall. I blinked back surprise but kept right along sinning, waiting to be transformed into some 'half crazed zombie of the night' as Rikki liked to put it.

"Whatever you knock down, It's gonna come back to you! You'll never win this! No one can beat this! Your gonna be shut down! It's gonna come back to you…" I let the last note trail as I sealed my own fate and walked off the stage into the excited crowd of people as they clapped and cheered for more.

"Well so far so good." Rikki said

"Yeah, but it's always good to be a little carful, take it from someone who has had experience." Lewis said.

"Right on, well I'm going to go join Nate and the others. I'll come back and join you in a bit love." Zane said landing a kiss on her lips before hurrying off toward a small crowd of boys.

The music overhead came back on and some of the people started to slowly trickle out of the Café as the night marched on.

"Well I think that for the first time in a long time we have actually won against the moon." Rikki commented looking around.

"Well compared to other nights I'd say it's nice and quiet." Cleo said leaning against Lewis.

"Too quiet if you ask me." He put in.

"Yeah, well no one asked you." Rikki said.

"I'm with Lewis." Will said. "I've seen weird things happen on nights like this. It's like the calm before a storm."

"Okay, I suppose a little caution could be taken." I said.

"Come on, we are on holiday for Pete's sake, just enjoy it. Quit worrying so much." Rikki said with a mischievous smile.

I nodded my head, knowing she had something in mind but didn't bringing up the topic, Instead I turned to Will and smiled up at him.

"Rikki's right, let's stop the chatter and enjoy tonight." I said to him. The two of us went out on the cleared dance area with Lewis and Cleo right next to us, talking in low voices. Zane was busy chattering away with all his mates, no doubt planning something that would soon have Rikki in a knot. Rikki was talking to the band members, no doubt planning one more song for us to sing for the end, a final fare well to whoever was left.

"I'm glad Sophie didn't come tonight." Will joked.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Oh come on, once you get to know her she isn't as bad."

I gave him one of my questioning looks and he couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Okay, maybe she is still a little bad once you get to know her, but she still is my sister and she only wants what's best for me." He said.

"And that included you diving until you reach utter exhaustion and me out of the picture."

We were quiet for awhile, moving to the music and watching Zane and Nate slip a huge chuck of ice down some couples shirts causing a ruckus. The group laughed as the couple gave surprise and angry glares toward the two mischief makers.

We passed by the band equipment and I caught a glimmer of moonlight reflecting off the shinny drum equipment. For a moment everything seemed to black out, until will blocked my view.

"You okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah fine, just have a little headache is all." I said pulling away.

"Are you sure your okay?" he said giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go outside for a breath of fresh air." I said a little dazed. As I walked outside Will quietly followed along, making sure that nothing happened in case I fell under a moon spell and totally lost my mind.

"It's nice out tonight." I commented as he leaned over one of the rails and stared at the water beyond.

"Yeah, beautiful. Bella I…" He said, but the rest of his sentence was cut off as a small cloud drifted away and uncovered the moon. I stared up at the bright shining pale white glowing orb hanging high up in the sky.

The last thing I remembered was wanting to jump into the water and swim as fast as I could to the moon pool, and spend the rest of my life underwater swimming with the fishes.

**R&R**


	5. Gone

"Rikki! Cleo!" Will called running back into the Café.

"Easy mate, where's the fire?" Nate said stepping in his path.

"Move Nate." Will said giving him an angry look.

Nate quickly backed off with sullen comment as Will rushed over to where the other two girls and Lewis stood in idle chatter.

"What are you on about Will?" Rikki asked.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked reading the look on his face instantly.

"Bella…" he managed catching his breath.

"Where's she gone too?" Rikki asked quietly but with a sharp note in her voice.

"Something about Mako, I think it's the moon." He said and that was all he needed to say the girls hurried as fast as they could to the nearest exit, pushing there way past partying teenagers and rowdy boys. Before they had a chance to reach the door and the outside, two firm hands grabbed the girls and held them fast.

"What are you doing, we have to go out there and help Bella!" Rikki snapped quietly, not wanting to make a scene.

"You guys can't just go out there and expose yourselves to the moon as well, we only need one moon struck mermaid." Lewis spoke logically.

The two girls looked at each other and a quiet understanding passed between them as they nodded. Rikki looked up as will and relaxed a bit as he released his grip on her.

"We aren't afraid of the moon, but what you say holds some truth, that's why we're going to need you two to go out and get Bella back before she dose anything stupid." Rikki said.

"Me and Rikki will have our mobiles on in case you need us." Cleo said.

"Good luck here." Lewis said.

He and Will nodded and ran out, heading for Lewis's aluminum fishing boat at the docks. Rikki went and tapped on Zane's shoulder, momentarily pulling him from all his mates that surrounded him with smirks and laughs.

"We're going out for a bit, can you keep things running while we are away?"

"Yeah sure, what for?"

Rikki paused for a second and looked up at him and shrugged.

"Just need a breath of fresh air, we won't be long."

Zane just nodded and turned back to whatever he was doing with his mates. The two girls hurried to the door, trying not to run and bring attention to themselves as they squeezed through the dense crow out into the open air. For a second they paused as they looked up at the full glowing moon that hung in the air.

"You okay?" Rikki asked Cleo as her eyes lingered on the moon.

"Yeah fine, I'm just a little surprised were not all moon crazy."'

"Yeah, well just when we think we have everything all figured out, the world turns upside down and we have to get used to it all over again."

Cleo nodded in agreement as the two of them ran across the soft moonlit grass and dirt to the edge of the water. In the distance the glow of a far off party yacht could be seen passing lazily over the dark nighttime waters. Cleo's purple cotton dress ruffled a bit in the slight breeze and her nicely curled hair brushed lightly against her face.

"I took my hours to do my hair, and now I have to go get it all wet." She complained as Rikki took off her black heeled sandals and set them on the dirt floor. Cleo did the same with her flats and looked at the water. Without another sound Rikki jumped in followed By Cleo and the two shot as fast as they could toward Mako island and the enchanted moon pool. The water seemed to be eerily dark and shadowy this night, and few nocturnal fish seemed to be out swimming about in the warm coastal waters.

By the time they reached the Moon pool, Will and Lewis were already there with flashlights searching for any sign of their moon struck friend.

"Bella..?" Will said starring into the depths of the moon pool, he was greeted only by the two heads of Rikki and Cleo breaking the surface and looking up at the two boys with hopeful looks.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as Lewis came down to the edge of the water.

"You guys could have been moon struck too!" Lewis said worry coating his every word.

"Lighten up Lewis, we can handle ourselves, we've managed to do it this long." Rikki said with a sharp note in her voice. Lewis just shook his head and checked his watch.

"It's 11:33 now, she been gone for nearly half an hour. Where could she be?" He said tired and slightly frustrated.

"Did you guys search around the island?" Will asked

"Yeah we searched the waters around and her usual spots but still no sign of her."

"Right well keep looking, I'll take Will and go out searching again.

"The girls nodded and dove back down into the dark moon lit depths of the ocean, swimming with speed and determination.

_Where have you gone off to now Bella? _Cleo thought as they swam on.

Bella Swam alongside a medium sized party yacht, listening to the music coming from inside. She let out a little giggle for no reason and circled in the water around it, finally stopping near the hull and playing in the wake of the Yacht.

"Look!" someone cried as she disappeared once more underwater.

She played around in the water a bit, not really sure what she was doing. She knew it had something to do with the full moon out, but whatever it was wasn't all that important now. There was a muffled shouting on the deck and Bella poked her head back up to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What the…" he stammered as he stared at her stupidly.

"Hello." She said, and the man leaned closer over the railing of the ship.

"You…what are you doing in the water! Cone on give me your hand, there's something swimming in the water. It's dangerous!" He cried out but Bella only giggled, amused by the young man as he tried so desperately to pull her back.

"Silly boy, come and join me, the water is magnificent tonight."

He puzzled over her words as she held out her hand, probably thinking she was off her rocker, bloody mad to be out into the water so late at night.

"Come on!" hurry before…" his voice trailed off as he stared at her tail. "It's here the monster is back give me your hand!"

She only giggled more and looked up at his handsome features, dark hair and glowing green eyes.

"Come on in, the water is _so _great tonight." She said with a sigh as she brought her _lovely_ tail up for him to look at.

"You're…you're a…." he stammered but she ignored his stupidity, and lack of understanding.

"Come on in." she said in a smooth memorizing voice, and for a moment it looked as if he really was going to join her in the water, he leaned more over the rail swinging one of his legs over and getting ready to jump in with her.

"Hoy, James! What in bloody hell are you doing?" the one called Anthony cried from the open door.

As quick as a flash Bella disappeared down into the water, a little disappointed no one would be joining her in the water, the warm, comforting , endless sea of blue liquid. She swam toward Mako island with a clueless smile on her face.

_Just wait until Rikki and Cleo come and join me, then everything will be just as it should be, just the three of us living in the water forever. _Bella thought as she swam on.

Cleo, Lewis, Rikki and Zane lay in the converted office space sprawled across several blankets and pillows, exhausted from their search for Bella. Lewis checked his watch for the hundredth time and then to the office door. Zane lay against his game chair, playing a mind numbing video game, trying got pass as much time as he could as they waited for any sign of Bella.

"I should really get going." Lewis finally spoke out rising from his place next to Cleo on the red and tan office couch. He stretched his arms behind his back as he let out a deep yawn. Cleo stirred from the light sleep she had fallen into and hugged Lewis as he headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don' want me to take the boat out again and look for her?" He asked again.

"No Lewis, usually when this kind of thing happens we always return to bed. If she doesn't come here than she'll probably go home." Cleo said sleepily.

"I'm still a little worried." He said

"Me too, I mean we've never had one of us out like this before." Rikki said

"Yeah usually its all three of you." Zane said absent mindedly as he leaned in closer to the TV pressing furiously against the buttons on his controller.

"Don't worry, there's no one out and about at this hour anyway, there's nothing she could really do that would expose our secret, and if we couldn't find her then no one else ins going to either." Cleo said trying to convince herself as well.

Lewis nodded and said his final goodbyes as Rikki and Cleo slipped into their sleeping bags. Zane shut down his video game and stood, taking in the situation spread around him before finally deciding it would be best if he just went home and came back in the morning. He stepped over the spread blankets and looked down at the two girls and paused for a second, trying to collect his sleep depraved thoughts.

"You two sure you're going to be fine here?" he asked

"Yeah, just peachy." Rikki said sinking deeper into her covers.

"Hey where's Bella's lover boy anyway, he didn't come back with the rest of you." Zane asked as he started to slip out the door.

"He's still out there looking for her as far as I know. Took his own boat and went looking for her after we quit." Rikki said drifting off.

"Well goodnight." He said leaving.

"Love you dear." Rikki muttered in her sleep.

Before the two knew it, they were lost in dreams and nightmares of things that could've happened but didn't, strange dreams of the moon pool, and what their lives could have been had they not taken the plunge into the moon pool that first time.

All the while a single question lingered in the back of their unconscious minds;

Where was Bella now?

** R&R**


	6. Questions

**Sorry for the wait for the next chapter, thanks to all the reviews! I know I said that I would put all your names up but I'm not feeling well, so instead I send out a big thanks to all those that did and I'm sorry again for not putting out the names next time for sure.**

** -Mira **

James Bancroft stood on the balcony of his apartment with a mean headache and a bottle of aspirin in his hand. The digital clock above his wall inside glowed a dim blue color and read 6:34. When he had arrived back in his apartment at 2 he had tried to fall asleep, but only managed to get a few hours before waking and pacing about the room like some cage animal. He still couldn't get the girls face, and that bright orange tail out of his head. James knew he couldn't just go into the labs and say 'guess what I saw last night, a real life mermaid' they'd all think him raving mad and he'd lose his spot on the research team they were putting together for the next month.

James looked out over the balcony at the foggy Mariana spread before him. Visibility was rough this morning and he could only see the tip of the water, but he still looked on, sorting through the jumbled thoughts in his mind. He should have listened to Anthony and laid off the strong drink he had, it only made his thinking hurt more.

"Hello, Hello mate!" A loud voice called in from the front door.

"I'm out on the balcony Thomas." Ames yelled das loud as he could manage without making his headache worse, he already had his roommate Thomas for that. Thomas had light almost blonde hair and brown eyes that seemed to change from blue to gold and back to brown depending on the season, right now they were bluish brown.

"What are you doing out here so bright and early, I always took you as more of a night shark." His rambunctious roommate called as he joined his friend on the balcony.

"Yeah well, a slight turn of events last night has got me all muddled and about so early." James grumbled as he sat the bottle of aspirin down and took a swig from a nearby cup of water.

"What's got you in hole this morning, have one too many last night didya?"

"More like three to many." He mumbled heading back inside.

"Right, well next time just remember to drink a little earlier so you can sleep off the headache a bit more." Thomas joked as he pulled off his dirty jacket.

"Yeah well, it was so bad, I thought I was seeing mermaids in the ocean wake." He said, and this got his friends attention.

"Mermaids. Wouldn't happen to be a pretty one now?" He teased.

"It's no joke! Just don't let it slip to anyone else, all I need is for this to get to the Marine labs and having them pull me off the research team."

"My lips are sealed. But still, Mermaids? You must have really had a dousy of a night if you're seeing mythical creatures of the deep."

Thomas slipped into a clean pair of pants and quickly grabbed his school bag and car keys. James did the same grabbing his briefcase and his good clean coat from one of the nearby chairs and followed Thomas out the door.

"Where are you headed this early? Usually I'm the one that has to wake you up for class, which doesn't start for another few hours after my early trig."

"I need to go down to the labs and check on the volunteer boards. If we put in enough hours they'll start considering us for apprenticeships." James said heading to the lift (elevator) with Thomas following close behind.

"Right well, good luck there."

James nodded and headed toward the labs, full of questions and curiosity. Even if he wasn't fully sober the night before he knew what he saw as not just some figment of his imagination and he wanted answers.

I awoke with a start as I glanced out my window at the bright morning sun shinning through. I Rubbed my eyes and then looked down at my black and white party dress and took in a big breath of air. The last thing I remembered from the night before was being in Wills arms and dancing around, and then here I was in bed with my old cloths still on.

I Stood and slipped on my robe and slippers and headed for the door when my mom peeked her head in and greeted mw with a warm morning smile.

"Morning love, you have a visitor." She said as I caught a glimpse of Will standing behind her. As quickly as I could I tried to fix my hair and straighten out what I was wearing, as if that would make some big difference.

"Hey." He said as my mom slipped away.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so early?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. Will's eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Looking for you Bella. We were all up late last night searching for you after you took off all moon struck." He said and I let out a deep sigh. Well that explained why I was still dressed and didn't remember anything. A thought crossed my mind and I quickly looked up at him and held his gaze.

"What about Cleo and Rikki?" I asked

"They're still at the café, I think." He said and I quickly pulled something to wear out of my closet and headed toward the bathroom.

"I hate to just run like this Will but I have to get down to the café. " I said from the bathroom.

"No problem." He called back as I jumped into my cloths and quickly pulled my hair back. I grabbed my blue crystal necklace and ran out the door as fast as I could. I needed to get back to the girls as quick as I could. I had so many questions I need to ask them, starting with that in the world happened last night.

"Do you want me to come with you?" will asked as he followed my outside. I slowed my pace and looked back at him as he jogged up to me.

"Sure." I said glad that I would have his company on the walk to Rikki's

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked as we turned the corner.

"Nope, not a bit." I said honestly.

"Well after you went outside and got all moon crazy me and Lewis went out to Mako, and the girls followed even though we told them to stay. We were all worried about you."

I nodded my head and listened to him, I couldn't begin to think what I did.

"I stayed out all night scanning the waters for any sign of you, and as soon as the morning got late enough I came over to your house. I'm just glad you're okay." He said with relief in his voice.

By the time we got to the Café it was already open for morning business and all the mess from the night before had been cleared out. Sophie was about serving all the customers and trying to keep up with all the business.

"Where were you?' Sophie asked a little annoyed as she picked up a nearby table.

"Out with Bella." Will said rubbing his tired eyes.

"All night?" Sophie asked and I quickly saw were this was going.

"Yeah…" He said reluctantly.

"Will! You know you have training later on today! How could you do such a stupid thing like that! "

Now there was no stopping her, once she was on her rampage that was it. Sophie went behind the counter and began to prepare a drink for one of the many customers.

"Training can wait for today, I have more important things to deal with right now."

Sophie looked like she was about to explode but luckily the girls came out from the back and quickly defused the would be fight between brother and sister.

"I'm not about to let you throw all your training away, I want to see you at the docks at three o'clock sharp." She snapped and went back to fixing the drinks.

"Bella." Cleo said as Rikki came up behind her. They looked a little more rested then Will, but not by much.

"Hey guys, I said quietly as they quickly surrounded me.

"Good to see you back with the sane miss crazy moon spell." Rikki said

"Sorry about that, I didn't know, I thought that it was okay." I said.

"We were worried but as long as your okay that's all that matters." Cleo said and I could hear the unspoken comment behind her words, it wasn't just me they were worried about, it was the secret.

"Right well I don't know about _you_ guys but I'm up for a little shopping spree." Rikki said as she looked up at Will.

"Your welcome to join us will, but I'm not too sure that you'd be too keen spending the day with all us girls."

Will just shook his head and laughed and held up his hands.

"No you guys can go ahead, I have to catch some sleep and then go diving later to satisfy my sister.

"Suite yourself." Rikki said as she escorted us out the door.

"What are we celebrating that we need to go out shopping?" I asked

"Just _us_." Cleo said with a shrug.

"Yeah it's not every day you face a moon and get away with no ne being just the slightest bit curious about our secret." Rikki said.

"Right." I said but I couldn't help but think that what she said wasn't true.

There was this nagging thing in the back of my head that kept telling me that someone did find out. I kept telling myself that it was all just stress and a little bit of worry.

But deep inside I felt that it was true.

**R&R**


	7. Mako Island

** Going back up to the snow this weekend. I should update again though on Monday if not sooner. Hope you all enjoy and please tell me if there are any mistakes because I still have no beta.**

** -Mira**

"What in bloody hell are you doing with all that equipment?" The director of the volunteer boards asked and James finished filling up his equipment bag with every piece of gear he could find that could help him.

"Working on the report that will get me on the list for new apprentices."James said honestly.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing sport, because just as quickly as that gear can help get you on that list it could also get you kicked off it should anything go wrong."

James took in a big gulp of air and looked up at the director, everyone knew you had to be a junior in collage to get on the apprenticeship boards because of all the hours you have to put in and all the research needed but James had been diligent and was determined to get onto the list before his sophomore year was up.

"Well good luck there sport." The director said as he fixed his expensive looking suite and hurried out the door to the main offices were all the scientists brought in their research for him to look at. He was mostly there for all the dollars he pumped into the facility but sometimes he could be very handy with all the tools around the labs and made it a point that he oversea most of the work done so he could put in his two sense and funding.

James grabbed his bag and headed out of the lab toward Mako island and hopefully toward answers. He had seen the creature within ten kilometers of the place and he knew that typical marine animals liked to stay within a specific radius of their home area.

As soon as James was within view of the island he anchored and pulled out a radar and several other tracking tools that would help him out in his search. He also pulled out a small sample of water closer to the shore and made sure to put it away for later study.

"All right then, where are you my pretty little mermaid." He said to the ocean floor down below. He wasn't too far off the coast now and there was a little beach right off a large cliff and several jutting rocks. His green eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for anything out of the ordinary that could help his search.

After a light breakfast, several packs of granola bars and an hour in the warm morning sun, James decided to go on shore sand look around the island under the coolness of the heavy forest cover.

He hiked for several minutes until he came to a small stream that led up to a waterfall and several jutting rock faces. Without a second thought he stripped down to nothing more than his boxers and jumped into the water loving the way the cool water felt against his skin. Flashes of the mermaid flooded his mind as he closed his eyes and dipped his head under the water.

He could see her face clearly as if she was right there in the water with him. He large orange tail moving in the water and keeping her from sinking down to the bottom of the ocean, her sapphire blue eyes staring at him with a deceiving innocence and her blonde hair all wet and hugging her body. It was as if he could reach out and touch her, to feel how real she really was, and expel all the doubts he had in his mind about her.

_ "Come on in, the water is _so_ great tonight."_ He heard he speaking. He nodded his head, trying to take a deep breath but then he found his lungs flooded and he opened his eyes in shock realizing that he was still underwater and quickly came up gasping for air as he swam up to the shore line. He quickly put his pants back on and left his shirt off as he explored the nearby rocks. Even the thought of the girl had brought danger to him. James knew that he had to stop her before he sucked him into another one of her spells.

"Keep it together James 'ol boy." He said climbing up the side of a very large boulder. He stood on top of a little bit, taking in everything, but then his foot slipped on something and he found himself slipping down into a small cave like entrance.

"What have we here." He said s he peered around the corner and found himself starring at a large pool of water.

The pool had a wired looking waterfall behind it that seemed to come out of nowhere and suddenly he was very upset that he had left his tools back on the boat onshore. The composition of the rock seemed to be volcanic which explained the hole in the top of the roof. James reached his hand out and gently let it slide into the warm pool water. The source of the water seemed to be a mixture of the strange waterfall and the ocean which meant that it had an outlet to it.

"I'll have to come back here on my spare time." He mumbled as he checked his watch and quickly hurried back the way he came. He was going to be late for classes and if he was late he would have to stay later then he wanted. Thomas and him were supposed to get a late lunch near the mall, and head to the shipping area to look for a new pair of hiking shoes for the big expedition coming up for the labs.

James quickly left Mako Island, but not before he marked on his map where the peculiar pool was and how to get to it, as he headed back he looked at the map in his lap and then pinpointed the roundabout area the ocean entrance would be, near one of the many reefs.

He would come back here later and get all the answers he needed, and when he did he would find and expose the mermaid for who she really was.

**R&R**


	8. Meeting at the Mall

**Sorry this chapter was up a bit late, I started track and haven't ad the time between sports and school to get this chapter posted. I'll have more soon, probably next Wed, I'm going ot try to make posting a regular weekly or biweekly thing. Hope you enjoy**

**-Mira **

_2 weeks later…_

I found Myself sitting outside at some coffee shop near the mall reading one of my many books for school. It seemed that all my teachers had gotten together and planned to give all the students a giant load of work to do. I reached for my lemonade and looked up at my surroundings watching people pass by. I loved the outdoor mall area in the afternoon, the small trees rustling in the wind, and the soft voices of people walking around looking for something to buy. I almost wished that Rikki and Cleo were here with me, but I had come out here to try and get some time to myself so that I could finish my homework.

I buried my face back into my book and tried to read the words on the page but for some reason I found that I couldn't concentrate. I looked up once more and saw a very young man with dark almost black wavy hair that came close to his eyes. He was tall, but not a giant and he had the build of an athlete, with lean but well sculpted muscles. He reminded me of a darker version of Will and there was this nagging feeling gin the back of my mind that I had seen him somewhere before.

I went back to looking at my book, trying to get my brain to process all the words on the page, but I knew that was near impossible.

"Hey Thomas!" a voice yelled and I couldn't help but look up. It was the guy from before waving to a blonde man that sat a table across from me.

"Hoy James! What took you so long mate!" he said in a loud enthusiastic voice.

"Sorry, the main director of the labs held me back a few minutes, said that he was impressed with my research on the local island." The man said proudly taking a seat next to his mate.

"Well good on ya, all those old sea man tales about the island being all mystical and cursed and full of monsters will be blow out of the water soon."

The dark haired man nodded and waved over one of the waitresses ordering something before turning back to the sandy blonde one named Thomas. I reached for my drink once more and took a large drink of the cool lemonade.

"I'm Telling you Thomas there's something special about Mako island."

As he spoke those words I found myself spraying the rest of the lemonade in my mouth across my books, while simultaneously choking on the liquid that was going down my throat. I stood and began to clean myself off while trying not to cough to much and bring to a great deal attention to myself. The one named Thomas looked my way and handed me a napkin with a bright white sparkly smile.

"Thanks." I said wiping myself off and quickly standing to leave. Of course fate decided to have it another way and I knocked my books to the floor, sending all my papers flying across the cement eating area.

I noticed that the Dark haired one just kept on starring at me like I was some sort of interesting museum display, and when I made eye contact with him he quickly sat up and started to help me with my papers and books, running off to catch one that had caught wind and was quickly heading to the other end of the walkway.

"Thanks." I said pulling the hair out of my eyes as I stood and grabbed the papers out of his hand. He just kept on staring and it was starting to get a little weird, but as much as I tried to take my eyes off of him, I couldn't, there was something very familiar about him and it was on the tip of my tongue, hanging right there in my mind but I just couldn't remember.

"Your welcome." He said in a daze, then snapping out of it he looked at one of my papers and smiled.

"So you're a senior?" He asked and I nodded my head

"Yeah, I came out here to try and study, but it didn't work out as I had planned."

"Yeah, what with mid examination coming up. I have those too." He gave me a smile and I thought he reminded me a lot of will, except a dark version, maybe that's why he seemed so familiar.

"I better get going." I said quickly "I have to catch the bus." He nodded and gave me his hand.

"Nice meeting you…" He paused

"Isabella, but my friends call me Bella."

"Well nice meeting you Bella, good luck with your studies. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

I Nodded my head yes even though I highly doubted it. As I headed over to the bus stop I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of my head that I had seen the man somewhere. But where? I shook my head and waited as the bus slowly pulled up from down the street.

James could only stop and stare as the girl got on the bus and drove away toward wherever she was going. It was her! It had to be. He recognized the face the moment her saw her. He stood there for several minutes, feeling the wind blow the exhaust and dust of the long gone bus into his face.

"James? Earth to James!" Thomas cried out as he ran over to where his roommate standing.

"Quite a beauty wasn't she." Thomas joked as he nudged James in the shoulder.

"It was her." He mumbled.

"What?" Thomas asked a little confused, trying to pull his friend back to their seat outside the small café.

'That was the girl I saw the other night. The one in the water who nearly caused me to drown. That was the mermaid near Mako."

Thomas laughed and led James back to the table.

"You still on about that mate? You really did drink one too many that night in order for you to be seeing stuff like that. You sure you didn't smoke anything while you were there?"

"This isn't a joke! I know it's her, and I'm not going to stop until I catch her and prove to the world that what I saw was real."

Thomas just shrugged and took a sip from his cup.

"Whatever, just don't do anything illegal or stupid. Looks like she was headed toward the beach area, best place to start looking for your mermaid friend is off the cost near the place you saw her last. 'Best place to catch the fish is in its main home radius'." Thomas joked using one of the lines the up tight Marine biologist liked to use.

"I've already tried that." James said in all seriousness.

"Okay, why don't you try the old fisherman tales then mate. Wait for a full moon and then strike after all it's said that's when the mermaids come out and look for their prey. Who knows, maybe that little beauty you've got there will coming walking right up to our front door."

Thomas began laughing again, thinking that at any moment his friend would start laughing to and say the whole thing was a big gag and he was just fooling around. Two nice looking ladies passed by and Thomas quickly switched his attention to somewhere else.

"Nice day for a walk right ladies." He said raising his eyebrows toward them. They only laughed and walked right on by.

"You're a genius Thomas! That's why you're my best mate. Try to keep all this on the down low, I have some research to do right now. Hey why don't you see about Chinese take away tonight."

And with that James was gone, off to look for his mythical mermaids and dream like fantasies that he thought were real.

_Poor sport, he's gone nearly mad trying to get at the new apprenticeship job for the labs. _Thomas thought as he finished his drink and paid the bill. But once again his attention was taken from his poor, crazed roommate to the next three collage age girls that passed him by.

**R&R**


	9. The Moon Pool

**Okay so i know this one is short. My dearest apologies, I'm just trying to get back into the flow of this story. hope you enjoy**

"Hey where have you been off to?" Rikki asked as I floated on the water of the moon pool.

"Trying to study. There's a big exam coming up soon and I want to be as prepared as I can." I said

"Yeah, I'll translate that to, 'I was really trying to get away from everyone because of the whole moon thing." Rikki said with that all knowing tone in her voice.

"No, really I was just trying to study. " I protested

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

I thought about what Rikki was saying and realized that maybe she was right after all, I had spent the past two weeks trying to avoid the moon pool, water and the girls. Today was the first day I had really dared go back into the water since the big fiasco and my disappearance for the night.

"Maybe your right." I sighed as I let my head sink halfway down into the water.

"You see. We've all had our turn with the moon, you shouldn't let it bother you. Now we _all_ know to be more careful the next time." Rikki said, as if her words could make everything better.

"But what if it happens again. I can't shake this feeling that something did happen, that our secret isn't as safe as we think. What if there's someone out there right now, looking for us, looking to expose us." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt a deep dread, as if Rikki and Cleo would cease to be my friends because of some stupid mistake I had committed on the night of the full moon. If only I could remember what happened.

Rikki was quit for some time, mulling over my words that I had let slip out of my mouth. She moved her glittering orange tail in the water sending ripples across the otherwise still moon pool.

"Okay, so what if someone did see you? You can't go back in time and re-do the night that happened, you can't stop the past. All we can do is wait and watch and hope that you're wrong." Rikki said being more serious.

"What if it happens again and I get caught? Maybe if I just stay out of the water and away from all this it will just go away eventually." I said on the verge of tears.

"You need to stop running from the moon, and from what you are. Sure our 'gift' comes with its price, but I mean look at who and _what _we are. We are amazing, and I wouldn't trade the world to have it any other way."

There was a long pause as Rikki's words echoed off the cavern wall and traveled up and out f the top of the ancient volcano.

"Cleo used to be afraid of even getting in the water." Rikki said after awhile. "But look at her now. She embraces her gift. Sure mistakes will happen, but that's just life."

"I suppose your right." I sighed

"Off the topic, you missed an awsome dive today. Cleo and I wanted to see how far down we could make it underwater, we still haven't found the limit yet." Rikki said, a big smile spreading across her face.

I could almost picture Rikki testing the limit of her powers, going as far out and deep as she could try. Then the picture of Cleo trying to go down deep, and test her limits entered my head, and I shook my head puzzled. That was very unlike her.

"Wait, _Cleo _tired to see how deep you guys could go?" It didn't sound like her at all.

"Well, _I _went as far as I could. She stopped about halfway, slightly deeper then the sea floor we like to explore.

I sat up and swam over to the ledge and looked up through the ancient volcanoes opening. It almost reminded me of the old moon pool were I had first discovered the hidden secret on the night of the full moon, save for the hole in the roof. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in Ireland, just me and the vast ocean. No moon spell to contend with, or weird happenings that seemed to never cease.

"I'm headed back to the shore, you want to race?" Rikki asked, the competitive fire burning in her bright eyes once more as she floated nears the underwater exit to the cave.

I nodded, anything to get my mind off what had happened, and the past that seemed to hold on so tight to me. I felt the excitement and adrenalin build up in me as I moved to where she floated.

"You do realize that it won't be much of a race, because we both know I'm the one who's going to win."

Rikki shook her head and laughed "You'll try."

And with that the two of us were headed out tword the mainland, swimming faster than any other sea creature, and being sure to stay low enough so that the local fisherman's radar wouldn't pick us up. I focused on the water ahead and sped only, only to see Rikki pull up in front of me, just barely hanging onto the lead. Underwater racing had to be one of the best things ever. I could almost lose myself, feeling nothing but the warm coastal water on my face and seeing the reefs and blue water stretched before me. It felt like I was flying with my eyes closed, drifting on warm currents and pushing at top sped through the terrain.


	10. Found

**Okay, so onto chapter ten! The stuff starts to get a little more intense now, and I'm sorry if there are a few errors here and there, I tried to go over it as much as i could before putting it out. On the bright side i do have a lot more chapters I'm going to be putting up, so i hope you enjoy. Please R&R, i do like reading your feed back good or bad. I am still unsure on the dynamics of Bella and James, but i have the basic plot rolling faster now, and hopefully i can incorporate a few other things i have been planning for future chapters, hope you enjoy! **

**-Mirah**

"Where are you little mermaid?" James whispered as he walked through the town directly parallel to Mako Island. He was going to follow his Marine Biology teachers wisdom to search within the radius of the little fishes home. She had to be somewhere around here, or perhaps floating off the coast somewhere lost in the sea, wherever she might be, he was going to catch her and bring her in.

James walked on a docking area for fisherman, and scanned his surrounding, spotting a lone man of wide girth, fixing his nets and getting ready to go out on his last afternoon run before bringing everything in.

"Can I help you mate?" He asked looking up from his netting.

"Yeah, the names James Bancroft, I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind. I'm from a Marine Biology research center and study area. I'm working for an apprenticeship there through my college." He said holding out his hand to the man.

"Mr. Sertori, and I don't mind answering a few questions." He said with a cheery smile.

"Excellent." James said flipping though a notebook. "Have there been any recent sightings of mysterious or strange creatures in the sea?"

"Your not one of those monster hunters are you? Here to see the mythical 'mermaid' are you?" Mr. Sertori asked a hint of a skeptical smile on his face.

"There have been rumors of mermaids?" James asked eagerly.

Mr. Sertori laughed and finished fixing his net, putting it aside as he face James with a serious look on his face.

"To many like you have caused trouble around these parts, and I'm not bout to have another one snooping around here. Now tell me truthfully, are you really from some big institute?"

"Yes sir." James said earnestly.

"Well then…I suppose if you're really onto it, you can talk to Zane, he's the one who _claims _to have seen one himself. You might find him at the local café." Mr. Sartori said taking off his hat and moving the net onto his boat.

James nodded and thanked him, and quickly ran off the docks, in search of this Zane person who could hold some clue to his search.

"Good luck there mate!" Mr. Sartori called out "the sports completely bonkers." He mumbled moving back into his boat.

James found the café near a small docking area near the fishing area. A bright pink neon sign red 'Rikki's' and there was a quaint air about the place. Inside there was music playing and someone singing as teens and locals poured in, looking for something to do this Sunday afternoon. He stood on the outside; glancing first at the water, then back to the crowded café that stood before him.

"Come on little mermaid girl, show your face." He whispered as he walked inside, melting into the crowd as he made it to the counter, and up to a tall short hair red head who bustled about the kitchen making smoothing and drinks for the customers.

"Hello." He said as the girl turned to him.

"What can I get you?" she asked handing someone a drink as she pulled out a small pad of paper.

"I'm looking for a Zane. You wouldn't happen ot know where he is would you?" James asked as the music switched.

"Yeah, over there." She said pointing to a shaggy haired teen talking with a blonde haired girl slightly shorter than him.

"Thanks." He said as he moved to where the two stood. Once again he pulled out his pad of paper and with a convincing smile, tapped on Zane's shoulder.

"Hello mate. James Bancroft." He said holding out his hand as the teen reluctantly took it and stared at the black haired green eyed collage student in front of us.

"Zane Bennett. Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a mermaid." James said flat out.

The color seemed to drain from the girl face as Zane looked stunned. He just stood there as the blonde haired girl turned and walked to where a brown haired girl stood listening to the live band that played.

"What's it to you?" Zane asked trying to regain his composure.

"I'm here form a Marine Biology and Biotech lab through my collage and I am doing a project on marine life and the odd creatures that roam our seas. I was told that you could help me."

"Hold on, what are you on about?" Zane asked, still to stunned.

"Come on mate, I know you know something. If you help me we could both go down in history as the men who discovered a new species. I believe that you really did see the mermaid, because I saw one off the coast a little under two weeks ago."

Zane shook his head and gave a weak smile as some of the color returned to his face.

"Look mate, I think you have the wrong guy. I was just saying that stuff to get attention back then, and it made for good for publicity and stuff like that. I just needed the money to go salvage a sunken ship and nothing more."

James shook his head, putting the notepad away as he turned earnestly to Zane.

"Look, you have my word I won't steal all the credit." He said.

"Sorry mate. I've got nothing for you, I thin kall that talk about mermaids and stuff is rubbish." Zane said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah well, thanks anyway. Maybe you'll listen up later, here's my card of you change your mind." James said handing Zane his card and heading toward the counter to order a smoothie. As soon as he received his drink from the red headed waiter he turned toward the stage where the music was coming from.

With a loud cough, James nearly choked on the drink as his eyes fell upon the lead singer. A girl with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair stood singing, and recognition instantly flashed through his mind as he set his drink down.

"Is everything all right sir?" The waitress asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah everything's fine. Who's the girl up there singing?" James asked.

"That's Bella. She comes and sings every now and then, when she's not off distracting my brother from his work. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought I recognized her from somewhere."

James set down his drink and let out a cough as he tried to regain his composure. How interesting that fate would lead him here, or perhaps it was just good deductive searching and science.

"Are you sure you're okay." The girl asked handing him a napkin as his coughing came to a halt.

"I am now." He said with a wide smile.

**R&R**


	11. Facing Trouble

"I've been thinking over-All the things that you've been saying to me…" I sang as the usual crowd filled Rikki's café. Zane was over talking to a man and Rikki was hurrying toward where Cleo sat listening to the music.

"…No reason or answer…" I sang along as Cleo and Rikki talked frantically as they pointed to the black haired man still talking with Zane who was shaking his head as he listened. The man looked disappointed as he turned away and moved toward the counter.

"Do I deceive myself when I make it out to be—" Suddenly Rikki and Cleo moved to the front of the stage as the man began to cough and sputter and motioned for me to come. Their faces looked scared and I quickly left the mike as I joined them out the door.

"Bella!" Nate called as I ignored him and followed the girls outside, that sinking feeling returning to the pit of my stomach as they pulled me aside.

"What's going on?" I asked as they looked at me worried.

"There's a man here…" Cleo started.

"What about him?" I pushed.

"He's looking for mermaids. He said he saw one out swimming about two weeks ago." Rikki finished.

I felt the pit in my stomach sink to the floor as I processed what they were saying. This was not good at all, and it was my entire fault.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know Zane is trying to talk him out of it right now." Rikki said as panic began to build.

"What if that doesn't work?" Cleo asked.

"Then we need to get out of here, I'm not about to relive another episode like Dr. Denman." Rikki said firmly.

"I'm not keen on having the man poking around, but we can't just leave, what about my dad?" Cleo asked.

"What if we—" My words were cut off as the man poked his head out of the door and looked around.

"Bella?" he called out as he moved toward where we were hiding.

"He doesn't know it's all three of us. Let's hope it stays that way" I said stepping out of my hiding place and facing the man who stood before me. HE had the deepest emerald green eyes and shaggy black hair that was a little wavier than Zane's.

"Can I help you…wait your they guy from the mall aren't you?" I asked holding back the panic that was building within me.

"Um…well…yeah. I'm James Bancroft." He said holding out his hand to me.

"Well, obviously you already know my name." I said looking deep into his handsome eyes. I shook my head as a picture of Will filled my mind.

"Yes, so down to the main issue." He said taking a deep breath. "I know you're a mermaid and I'm taking g you back with me."

Fear consumed me as I let a weak laugh escape my lips.

"You're funny. That's quite a story you have though." I said letting out another weak laugh. Inside I was shaking, and my whole mind screamed for me to run away, to get away from the crazy man who stood in front of me.

"You don't fool me." He said harshly.

"Well then…" I coughed out.

James reached his hand out to grab me, and I pulled back, letting the fear take over.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you with me you devilish little Sheila." He said moving toward me.

"Your crazy!" I said "Help!"

James held back as Will and Zane came running out and looked at James with anger filled eyes.

"I think you've done enough there mate." Will said defensively moving closer to me.

"Zane! I've figured it out! She's the one, the mermaid." James said crazily as I moved behind Will.

"Your off your rocker." Zane said pulling him off the porch area.

"You need to let me have her, I can prove it all! Then you'll all understand and believe." James said losing it.

"All right, that's enough, you're causing a ruckus and that's bad for business. I don't want to see you in my café again." Zane said shoving James away as Will grabbed my arm.

"I'll get you yet little mermaid. Then they'll believe me! I'll get you when you're alone in the water and your little ignorant friends aren't around." James yelled as I winced and held on tight to Will who put a hand on my shoulder instinctively.

"Go on!" Zane yelled as he moved back toward where I stood. Cleo and Rikki came out from around the corner and looked at me with worried expressions. Everyone was clearly stunned and no one knew what to do, because I think that we all knew that James wasn't about to just let it go.

"That was close." Zane said as all eyes turned to me.

"So something really did happen that night the full moon was out." Will said quietly, voicing everyone else's thoughts and fears.

"So what now?" Rikki asked.

"If he comes back we call the police. It's all we can do." Zane said seriously.

"Yeah, but what if they start poking around and asking questions and find out that James wasn't lying after all." Rikki protested as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm so sorry." I said, as the fear and panic slowly drained out of my system, leaving me tried and worn out.

"It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone of us." Cleo said.

"Maybe Lewis will have some ideas." Rikki suggested.

Cleo nodded and pulled out her phone, walking off leaving the four of us to try and figure out what to do. There was a deep silence as each of us became lost in intense thought, trying to figure everything out. A small, frightening idea popped into my head and I shook my head, trying to push it away, trying to make the logic go away. The more I thought about it, and let it grow in my head, the more it made sense that it was the only way to set things straight.

"I think I know what to do." I said after awhile, with a heavy sight.

"What?" Zane and Will asked at the same time.

"I don't think any of you are going to like it, but it has to be done."

As I spoke, my thoughts became more solid and I knew for sure that there was no other choice. It was something that I had to do. There was no stopping me now.

**R&R**


	12. One step to Close

**Back by popular demand! thanks to the reviews i have been receiving, i can't be thankful enough! i have to say that this support of my story is encouraging. i hope you all enjoy the next xhapter and i have to say that i'm playing with a few scenarios for the next chapter, so hopefully i will be able to get it posted as soon as possible. without further ado, chapter 12!**

**-Mirah**

"Why are you up and about at this insane hour?" Thomas asked his friend, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he looked over to the small digital clock that hung on the wall opposite the couch that James had turned into makeshift desk.

"I need to figure it out. The report is due in two weeks and I want to ready." James said distractedly as sleep nagged at his eye lids and made them heavy. He tried to focus on the peppers in front of him, but his vision began to blur and he felt himself slipping away into the realm of dreams and rest.

"I better go make some coffee." Thomas said as he shook his head and headed to the small kitchenette area that he and his roommate shared.

"Thanks." James mumbled. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the clock. 4:37 Monday morning. With a heavy sigh he set down his work, and drawings, all the research he would use in his explanation of the girl and how he came to discover her. The myths about mythical sea creatures were hard to decipher and James found it hard to sort out the truth from the myth. He did however do some research on Mako Island and discovered that this wasn't the first time creatures like the girl had been spotted. People had seen them about fifty years earlier, and no doubt they were breeding like, well fish. The whole town was probably infested with them.

James set aside one of his papers and looked over to the map of Mako and the surrounding region. All the ship wrecks and odd happenings seemed to form a radius around the Island, and a parallel to the town where he had seen the girl and her friends. He wondered if they even knew what was hiding under their noses.

"How's the project coming?" He asked as James quickly covered up all of his research, which included and Essay written by a famous researcher by the name of Dr. Denman who had done a month of study on the surrounding area.

"Okay, I still haven't gotten my hands on a specimen." He said with a sigh.

"Not to worry mate, I'm sure you'll catch one soon." Thomas said with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" James asked as he looked up at his sleepy friend, who hated having to wake up early.

"Uhh…Just going out to get a head start on studying." Thomas stumbled.

James gave him a skeptical look and Thomas sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, maybe I'm going to meet a girl."

"At this hour?" James asked, still skeptical.

"We're supposed to go running at five because she has a seven o'clock class at the collage and is working the rest of the day." Thomas admitted.

"Wow, this girl must be pretty special to be getting you up at four in the morning." James said with a laugh.

"Maybe." Thomas said with a bright smile.

"Well good on ya. I think I'm going to be out today, after class I'm going to the coast for awhile. I'm going to try and catch that little fish that keeps escaping my grasp."

"Good luck mate. I better be off." Thomas said heading toward the door and grabbing his car keys. James nodded as he double checked his calendar and matched the dates with the full moon. Less than two weeks before the next full moon, which would be the optimal time to catch the girl, but then again, he wasn't about to wait that long for Bella to come out and show her true colors, she had to slip sooner than that. He needed to get her alone and bring her in before anyone noticed she was gone.

James stood near the front end of the local high school the girl attended. She was in her fourth year, and just getting out for the afternoon. With cautions steps he moved through the bushes he had been hiding in and adjusted his messenger bag full of the borrowed equipment from the lab. Today was the day he caught the little fish girl, even if it killed him. He needed enough time to study her before he turned his work over to the head of the lab division, and entered for the apprenticeship.

"Come on Bella." He mumbled as he held his binoculars to his eyes and gazed at the six teens that stood together. Three guys and three girls, each chatting away with a look of seriousness and worry spread across their faces. Summer finals must be getting on their nerves.

A tall muscular blonde haired boy led Bella away toward the bay area while the others headed toward a suburban area close to the school. James followed the two at a distance, keeping track of where she went, and her habitual patterns that she carried out, important information he would later go over.

"Is it still eating at you?" The boy asked Bella as they walked up to a small fisherman's shack that apparently served as the boys home.

"A little, I mean it's all my fault that he found out."

Bella buried her face in the boy's chest and he pulled her tight.

"It will be all right. Just wait and see." He reassured her.

She let out a small cry and looked at the boy with distressed eyes, almost as if she were about to cry.

"I'm so scared Will. Not just for me but for the girls. It's my entire fault."

James pulled away slowly and watched as the two continued to converse. He tried to process what he had just heard, but to no avail. He thought over the girls words and realized that it was him she was talking about. Bella was scared of him.

An image of the girl pulling him into the depths of the water filled his mind and he quickly shook off the guild that had temporarily clouded his mind. She was saving so many people from the fate that could befall them if she was let lose. She was just luring the boy in, waiting to strike, like a snake hypnotizing its prey waiting for the proper time to strike.

"I better go." She said finally.

"Bella wait!" Will called out. "There's go to be another way to get rid of him. There has to be some other choice. You don't have to do what you said." He said shaking his head.

"It has to be done." She said quietly.

"But no one agrees to it. I won't let you!" Will said firmly.

"Well, it's my choice and I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of my stupidity."

Before Will could say anything more, Bella dove into the water and disappeared in the depths of the water. James stood there for a few minutes then ran off through the brush. The girl was in the water and he need to catch her before she came back. He knew exactly where she was headed and he was determined to beat her there.

With a determined grunt he boarded his boat and headed off toward Mako Island to catch the illusive girl.

**R&R**


	13. Close Calls

**SOOOO... A big round of applause for: camilia85560, CheddarFetta, V-Melissa-'V, Creative WriterXAnimal Lover, ElenaxoxoSilber, Paradox Tremors, PinkMermaid, H2OGirl101 and last but certainly the opposite of least, booklover707 thanks for the support/ review/ favorite-ing (no its not a real word) and all the other good stuff that keeps me going. Here's unluck nunber 13! hope you enjoy :)**

**-Mirah**

I swam as fast as I could to the moon pool, feeling a sob build up in my throat as I tried to hold back the emotions that began to flood my tired and drained mind. I needed to escape to a quite place where I could get all my thoughts together and process weather what I was the right thing to do. Sure it was logical, and made sense, but I was starting to have doubts and it certainly would not help Will.

The warm spring water felt wonderful against my skin and I couldn't' help but slip into a state of bliss as I moved through the water. The one thing I fully enjoyed about being a mermaid is the sheer joy of swimming underwater for long amounts of time, and taking in the beauty beneath the surface, it really helped to clear my mind and put things into proper perspective.

Before long I had found my way to the moon pool entrance, where the other two had changed long after I had received my own tail. I began to swim in when I noticed the shadow o a small aluminum boat floating in the water above. With a quick flick of my tail, I shot into an outcropping of coral that worked well to hide me. A diver jumped off the boat and held a small expensive looking waterproof device in his hands as he slowly swam around, clearly searching for something.

I watched for several minutes until he spotted the moon pool and began to swim up to it. If Rikki or Cleo were in there right now they would be discovered and I was not about to have another one of us reveled to anyone who might try and hunt us down. I held out my hand and quickly turned the water around the entrance into gel, stopping the diver from entering.

For a few minutes he stared at the gel that blocked his way and reluctantly felt it with his ungloved fingers. He turned and pulled the head covering that kept his hair out of his face and his head warm.

I let out a gasp as I faced James, who looked frustrated as he searched for another way to enter into the moon pool area. I spotted a small shadow on the other side and realized that it was one of the girls on the other side, and my gel wouldn't hold for long. With a deep breath I swam out from my hiding place and swam in the opposite direction of the cave entrance. I suppose that it was a rather stupid thing to do, but given the circumstances I didn't see any other option.

James stared wide eyed at me as I swam slowly enough so that he could follow. He quickly swam up to his boat and climbed out of the water, fumbling with something that I could not see clearly through the ocean water. I poked my head out to get a better view and saw that it was a net. He was going to try and catch me.

I Ducked under water and watched as Cleo quickly swam away from where my makeshift wall had once stood. She looked up at me, and then the boat and I motioned for her to hurry up, unless she wanted to end up caught like me.

I peeked back up out of the water and swam up to the small silver aluminum boat that James stood on. I could see Cleo's dark shadow in the water as she swam off and moved to do something stupid before James looked up and saw her swimming away.

"So, you really are bent on catching me." I said as James looked startled and peered over at me."

"Yeah, and I will. All this rubbish about me being a liar and dreamer ends with you." He said pulling the net straight and looking at me with wide and determined eyes.

"Well, good luck." I said as Cleo disappeared. I ducked under the water and swam away as fast as I could, before he could throw the net over me and succeed in catching me. There was no use in trying to hide anymore, but I was going to try and hold off my capture for as long as I could.

Back at the Rikki's Café I sat with the girls and Will, talking over our big problem and what to do about James.

"I say we fry him, scare the man out of the town and maybe then he'll think twice before he tries and messes with a mermaid." Rikki suggested.

"It's going to take more than just that to stop him." I said grimy.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to involve anything drastic." Will chirped in.

I shook my head and took a deep drink from my glass as the other three mumbled among themselves about ways they could get rid of James.

"Maybe he'll just go away eventually." Cleo said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but he's poking around too much. He might discover you two as well, and then we'll never have peace." I said.

"Well then, what do we do?" Cleo asked, and I saw will shake his head as I sent a knowing look to the other three.

"The only way to get rid of him is if I take him on during the full moon, when we are the most powerful." I said and Rikki let out a sigh.

"I thought we already went over this." She said.

"That's just crazy talk." Cleo interjected.

"I won't let it happen." Will said crossing his arms.

"It's _my_ decision, and the only logical one." I protested.

"That's suicide. You're just asking to get caught" Will said defensively.

"Not if you two come and help me." I retorted.

"Isn't that just like my plan to fry him, and run him out of town?" Rikki said.

"Yes and no, because this one involves us luring James to Mako and making his life a living nightmare. We don't just scare him, we make it so that he'll never think twice about coming back her to try and take us again. Just scaring him will have him coming back, but we need to do everything in our power to keep him away for good."

"What about the full moon?" Cleo asked hesitantly.

I felt a small shiver run up my spine as I thought of the last time we had faced it. We would definitely need Lewis's help to keep out of its harmful rays.

"Lewis can help us with that." I said

"Well, I suppose we have no other choice." Rikki said with a shrug.

Will just shook his head and looked at me with a small angry fire burning in his eyes. I reached out toward him and he pulled away.

"Will, we're going to need you." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll help." He said rising and heading toward the door. As I watched him leave I opened my mouth to stop him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he had already slipped out and into the evening sun.

"I'll see you guys later." I said slipping out of the booth and running after Will. I knew he was against what I was doing, but I had no other choice. I need to be rid of the man who was determined to see me fall, to become some lab experiment in a sterilized science room. I need to protect the other two and get rid of him at all costs, and if that meant in the end me being captured then so be it. I took a deep breath as fear began to envelope me, and chased after Will.

**R&R**


	14. Amreican Mate

"This is war mate." James breathed angrily as he stood over his balcony, leaning on the rail while looking out toward the ocean. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and the data he had been collecting in the other.

"Tough day?" Thomas asked while standing next to him.

"A bit." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you should do what I do when my days are bad, come on we'll go down to the local pub and drown our worries in laughter and drinks with a few mates from the collage." Thomas said with his trademark carefree smile. He ran a hand through his newly clean cut dirty blonde hair as his roommate stood rooted in his place.

"So how's the report coming?" Thomas asked trying to change the subject.

"I've got just about everything except an actual specimen, and in order to prove my theory and research I need solid living proof." James said taking a deep swig from the old ceramic cup.

"Not to worry, you still have time." Thomas said.

"I suppose, say how did your date go?" James asked curiously.

"Good, until she tripped on scattered piece of drift wood on the beach and nearly twisted her ankle. I had to carry her to the local hospital and get her checked out. Then she had to leave for her classes. I thought it was going to be more romantic."

James shook his head and couldn't help but smile as his love struck friend let out a long sigh as he peered over the railing with glazed eyes that said his mind was elsewhere. He quietly moved back inside and placed his coffee cup on the table, and moved toward the couch. It was almost midnight, which mean nothing good was on the TV, and he didn't really feel like going down to the pub. He had all but given up on strong drink ever since that night he was on the boat, starring at the girl with her blonde hair illuminated by the full moon…

He jumped when the buzzer sounded at the door, wondering who could be ringing at this hour. James sluggishly stood and opened the door, revealing a tall blonde lady with a small cast around her ankle and a crutch on her left arm.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, I saw light under the door and knew someone had to be awake, and I just got back from work and I couldn't come any earlier." She huffed out.

"You must be here to see Thomas." James said with a chuckle. Her brown eyes sparkled at the mention of Thomas and James reached for his warm coat. "He's on the balcony, I was just headed out anyway."

He helped the girl into the room and held out his hand to her, getting ready to leave.

"I'm James Bancroft by the way, Thomas's roommate."

"Ivy Carlson." She said with a cheery smile that reminded James of his roommate.

"Nice to meet you, have a good night then."

James slipped out of the apartment and walked over to the local pub where all the rowdy young men and old sailors went to relive themselves after a long day. As he took a seat at the bar, the bartender came up to him.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Something light." He said with a sigh as he tuned into all the conversations going o around him. Most of them didn't faze him, but one caught his attention behind him and he couldn't help but tune in.

"…rumors been going around to lately, supposedly fisherman are picking up readings of large creatures under the surface." One man said with an American accent.

"Rubbish, it's probably just a miss read or a bad device, that's just all hearsay anyway." Another retorted.

"Yeah, but how do explain the weird happenings going on around the local sea these past few years." The first man said.

James picked up his drink and headed over to where the men sat around a small nearby table. He stood behind them and continued to listen before he finally chose to interject.

"I'm doing a research project right now on the monsters and mutated _fish_ that occupy these waters." He said taking a seat in an empty stood that stood at the table.

"Bloody hell! That's all just a bunch of nonsense." The older of the two said. He had a well trimmed grey beard and took another swig from his drink as he eyed James with suspicious eyes.

"No it isn't, even this educated mate here agrees with me." The younger one said running a hand through his light brown messy hair and looking over to James. "by the way, I didn't get your name."

"James Bancroft." He said shaking the young man's hand.

"Kevin Garcia, and this grumpy guy over here is Andrew McCartney."

The old man nodded and turned back to his drink, ignoring the other two. James took a drink from his own glass and looked at Kevin with a studying gaze.

"So why the fascination in these creatures?" James asked casually.

"My dad used to be a fisherman, came here a few years ago to see if he could get a better catch and living." He said "Now that I'm in collage, I'm majoring in Marine Biology, I'm going to try and prove that my father's thoughts and speculations are true." He said with a shrug and a smile.

"Well that makes two of us. I'm trying to put in for an apprenticeship at the local Marine and biotechnology labs around here. My project that I'm turning in is of a certain creature that I have witnesses with my own eyes, I'm working on getting a specimen soon. The mutations on it are spectacular and it even has a disguising mechanism inside it to help it appear more normal then it really is." James said proudly.

"It's all a bunch of hogwash." The old man spat as he set down his empty cup.

"It's true." The American said firmly.

"When I have proof, then you'll believe." James said to the old man who only shook his head.

"With all the technology we have, don't you think we would have found this so called _creature _ of yours. I say that you're just a couple of men of their rockers looking for trouble, and I'm not to ken on trouble makers." Andrew said with a huff.

"That's just it! The creature has such a good cloaking ability that you can't really detect it with normal radar, at least not all the time. If it's near you in the water maybe, but otherwise it's very hard to find one."

The young American Kevin listened with intent and excited eyes as he leaned forward. James continued to explain his research, without revealing too much about _what_ the creature was, until an idea flooded his mind that would help him capture the girl once and for all.

"How would you like to help me in my search. I'll give you a cut of the fame and money that comes with it, and I'll even put a good word for you at the labs. Maybe they'll offer you an apprenticeship with me." James said with a smile.

"I'd love to! Dude wait until my dad here's about this." He said with a smile.

"Your father wouldn't be too happy your hanging around loons like this one." Andrew said with a frown.

"Yeah well, it beats coming here for fun night after night talking to _you._" Kevin said with a frown. "I think Dad would be more disappointed that I spend my time here then actually learning something to help my future."

"So it's settled?" James asked

"Yeah, I'll go along with it. Sounds exciting." Kevin said, as James held out his hand to Kevin. The American took it and James couldn't hold back the hope and excitement that was growing within him. Here was someone just like him, trying to prove the existence of strange creatures that Biology had yet to explain, or even could.

"We'll need to prepare the nets, dart guns and cuffs." James said going through the supplies he would be needing, and thinking of the perfect night to go after her.

"What kind of creature are we talking about?" Kevin asked as he listened to James name the supplies they would need.

"You'll have to wait and see it yourself if you're going to believe me."

"Right…well, I guess it can't really be helped. Where and when are we doing this? I have a boat and nets, you'll have to bring the rest though."

James smiled and led the young man out of the pub.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Mako Island?"

**R&R**


	15. This is War pt1

The three of us stood hidden under the cover of a dense bush as we scanned the main shoreline to Mako Island. Will and Lewis were out somewhere in the water, monitoring for any boats, while Zane kept an eye out near the docks on the mainland in case he spotted James or anyone else suspicious heading out this late in the evening. I fidgeted with the small radio implanted in my ear and sighed as I watched the last rays of the sun slip behind the horizon, and fade away. The moon would be coming up soon.

"I've got James boarding and heading out toward Mako with two strange men."Zane spoke over the small ear piece and I nodded my head as I let out the breath I had been holding.

"All right, Lewis I'm sure you heard that, you and will move into position, get ready in case anything goes wrong."

"Rodger Bella." Lewis crackled over the intercom.

"Ready?' I asked as Rikki peeked out of the bush and waited for any sigh of a boat.

"Bring it on." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm still not sure about all this, but I have you back." Cleo said nervously.

I nodded my head and checked my watch once more.

"The moon rises in the sky to where we can see it in a little less than an hour. It will start rising in ten minutes." I said as a chill passed up my spin.

"We'll be done before we even have the chance to lay our eyes on it." Rikki said with a confidence I wish I had."

After about ten minutes I caught sight of a small fishing vessel approaching fast and held my breath as the girls scattered and moved into position. James jumped out first and made his way across the beach with a wide malicious grin spread across his face. E wore all black and had a small dart gun in a holder attached to his side, as well as several other gadgets and materials that looked expensive and scientific.

A young man his age with an American accent followed behind carrying similar gear as he checked some kind of scanner several times over. His light brown hair hung in messy mop on his head as he turned to James and shook his head. The third person was an old man who stayed on the ship, keeping a look out with skeptical eyes as he voiced his opinion of the whole trip out to James on the beach.

"Hoy mate! Bring the scanner over here again." James called as he headed to where I has hidden.

"I didn't pick up anything in the sea, what makes you think this creature is here on land. I thought you said it was a _sea_ creature. Don't they usually live in the _sea._" He said impatiently.

"Trust me Kevin, she's here." He said coming closer to where I was hidden.

"Whatever dude. Lead the way." Kevin said with a roll of his eyes.

I quietly moved into position and cupped my hands to my mouth in order to amplify my voice as I let a loud whisper escape my lips.

"Over here boy…" I said in the creepiest voice I could muster.

I felt the power of the full moon fill me as I checked my watch and realized that it was just beginning to rise. Even if I couldn't see it yet, I could still feel it and I smiled at the thought of becoming more powerful. I shook my head and tried to concentrate, trying to fight the moon spell.

"Did you hear that?" James asked as he peered into the bushes where I was hidden.

"What exactly are we hunting?" Kevin asked with a shiver.

"Mermaids." He said with a smile.

"What?" Kevin said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Here…over here…come find me…" Rikki said in an eerie tone.

James shifted his direction and I quickly hurried deeper into the woods toward the falls and diagonal from the girls.

"KYEEE!" Cleo called out as the men slowly followed our voices into the woods.

"Come into the water…" whispered Felling myself slipping away, wanting nothing more than to take a dip in the falls or the moon pool. .

"That's her!" James yelled now running through the woods. I could see that he had pulled out his dart gun and looking for his target with sharp and calculating eyes. Kevin followed behind, more believing as the girls led them deep on.

"Cue the fire." I head Cleo whisper over the intercoms.

A small flame burst out through the bushes behind me as a reached the falls and stared at the water with longing eyes. It was now or never.

Cleo came crashing through the bushes as Rikki kept the men occupied with her own tricks, no doubt enjoying it. I stood at the edge of the falls and took a deep breath as Cleo nodded at me and I jumped in, felling myself transform ten seconds later.

"You should not have come!" Rikki said in an ominous voice as the flames out and the men yelled.

"Show yourself fish girl!" James cried as he neared the falls.

"Come closer…" Cleo whispered, I could almost hear the joy in her voice as she tricked the men who were trying to hunt us. We weren't about to go down with a fight.

"Where in bloody hell are you coward!" James yelled as Kevin let out small whimpers.

"Over here…" I said in my own version of a creepy voice.

"I d—don't like this man." The American whimpered.

The water began to steam around me, covering me up as the men came through the trees at the edge of the falls, their guns pointed forward and their eyes trying to focus on something, anything. I could hear Cleo's footsteps behind me as she settled on a large rock that was attached to the shore line. He face looked down at me with keen eyes and she smiled, and then looked up as the men began to form out of the darkness. The soft glow of the still rising moon lit cast long and dark shadows across everything. We were running out of time.

"You should not have come." Cleo said in her zombie mermaid voice. I held out my hands as the men focused their attention on her.

"Who are you!" James demanded as Kevin quavered behind him.

"You have messed with the girl who bears special gifts, and for that you shall pay."

I created small invisible steeping stones out of the water and made it look like she was walking on water as Rikki created more smoke and steam and cleared the area where Cleo was walking.

"I'm sorry…Please don't hurt me." Kevin pleaded.

"Toughen up, I'll bet this is just a trick, she's just hiding the girl from us." He said with a wide grin, still pointing his gun at her.

"I am here to protect those you try to harm that live under my domain." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh are you? And who are you to think you can do that?" he said aiming at Cleo's arm and pulling the trigger. With lighting fast speed she made a wall of water to protect her witch I turned into jelly to stop the dart. I released the water quickly as she looked at James with a wicked smile.

"I am water, and I we are here to teach you a lesson."

"We?" Kevin asked quietly now.

Rikki cleared the fog and revealed me to the men as they both let out a gasp as they beheld my long orange tail.

"Excellent." James said with a smile.

"She's…she's real." Kevin breathed.

"Watch her spell mate; she's a tough one she is."

"This is going to make us rich!" Kevin said as a new fire kindled in his eyes.

I slowly pulled myself toward the shore and felt Rikki's unseen powers dry me off, now that I had their attention, it was time to teach them what happens to people who think they can mess with us.

"This is what happens when you mess with us." I said holding out my hands with Cleo. The water she shot water around them and I hardened it, keeping the men rooted in place as the real battle began.

"Prepare to meet your worst nightmare." I said with a smile as Rikki materialized behind us and held up here hand as well.

James eyes gleamed as he pulled something out of his pocket and hacked away at the hardened water around his feet. Kevin did the same and I held out my hand to stop them when I caught something white and gleaming rising over the trees.

The full moon had risen into full view, and the feeling of power that head began to build within me reached a fever pitch as it exploded throughout my body. I was slipping into the moon spell and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**R&R**


	16. This is war pt2

James stood with his dart gun at the ready, watching the tree girls closely as they looked at him with hate filled eyes. These were the same girls from the small café he had gone to.

"Prepare to meet your worst nightmare." The fish girl said as James kept his aim true, searching for the proper moment to attack.

Suddenly they froze and one by one their eyes gazed upon the full moon that peeked just over the trees. As they looked away, momentarily distracted James saw his chance and fired the gun for the second time, keeping his aim true. Almost instantly the water girl pulled up a shield of water and Bella hardened it once more.

"You should not have come." The scary blonde one said looking at them with angry and piercing eyes.

"You don't scare me girl." James spit as Kevin came up beside him.

"Let's bag her and get on the move. We don't want to keep Andrew too long; otherwise he might leave us here."

"All right." James said as the girls turned their back to them and headed for the top of a rock outcropping near the falls.

Kevin pulled out a knife and some rope and moved slowly like a crouching cat, ready to pounce on his prey. He slipped behind the Mermaid and jumped at her with a swiftness and strength that was surprising for a young man, of his size.

"Your mind now!" he growled as he held the knife to her throat.

"We've got the little bugger now."James said with a smile.

The water girl raised her hand as the blonde one held her palm closed looking at them with distant and cloudy eyes. A gust of wind blew at Kevin as he struggled to hold on, and a bolt of lightning struck the edge of the ground next to James's feet. Cleo narrowed her eyes and Kevin was blow clean from Bella, landing in the dirt next to his partner.

"That's not possible." James muttered checking his scanner as a storm began to brew overhead.

"I think we went past _possible_ a long time ago." Kevin mumbled as he flipped over in the dirt.

"Come on, we can't give up now. I'm not keen on turning up empty handed tomorrow in the lab."

The Two stood and James nodded to Kevin who held the rope in both of his arm. James pulled out a knife of his own and the small dart gun as well.

The blonde girl disappeared into the rocks as the two stumbled after the girls, coming closer still. As the brown haired one disappeared into the rocks James nodded at Kevin as he moved a lock of his light brown hair out of his face and sprang into action with him right behind him. This time they had her for real.

Lewis sat in the boat with Will watching the Island and the water right above the moon pool entrance. Zane had driven by in his own speed boat earlier and parked in the mangroves covering away from the hunter's boat. He had went in the Island to help the girls, and Lewis hoped that he would keep the girls out of as much trouble as possible, especially Cleo.

"How do you think they're doing?" Will asked fiddling with the Intercom in his own ear.

Lewis bent down and pickled up a small device Zane had let him use. He flipped it on and shook his head.

"Well so far so good, there's nothing on the radar but I hope they finish up soon they are running out of time."

Will grabbed the radar from Lewis and switched a few buttons before checking the readings again. His shaggy sandy blonde hair moved over his face as a light seas breeze blew in their faces. It was only a few minutes until the moon rose into view, and he didn't want a repeat of last month's moon spell incident.

The last remnants of the fire Rikki had stared died away in the night and Lewis sat up, squinting into the Island as he tried to see clearer.

"They should be about done and headed back now." Lewis said, searching for any signs of movement on the beach.

"What if they're in trouble?" Will muttered, ready to dive off the boat.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure they are perfectly fine. Don't worry, the girls can handle themselves. I learned that the hard way."

Just then the moon came into view over the trees and Will felt a shiver run down his spine as Lewis took a gulp of air.

"Can they handle themselves in the light of a full moon?"

There was a brief silence as the two looked at each other with wide and worried eyes. The girls should have been wrapping it up now and the men should have been gone off the island by now.

"Guys." Zane crackled over the intercom, startling the two in the boat.

"Zane? Where are you, how are the girls?" Lewis asked as Will put on his flippers and mask and grabbed an underwater flashlight, checking the scanner once more.

I can see the two men, I think the girls are moon struck or something." Zane said, breathing hard over the intercom.

"We're in position just in case, ready to pick them up." Lewis said solemnly.

"Wait, they are going after Bella! The other two are down the moon pool tunnel." Zane said.

"What?" Will asked frantically.

"Zane?" Lewis called back, but all he received in his ear was a bunch of static and then dead silence.

Zane jumped from the bushes as the men held Bella don right at the edge of the entrance to the moon pool.

"What about the other two?" The American asked

"Forget them, they're not important and I'm not too keen on upsetting them again." James said right before Zane tacked him to the ground. Kevin finished tying Bella down as James scuffled with the boy who had come out of nowhere.

"You can't escape now girly." He sneered as he took his dart gun and shot her in the shoulder, putting her out cold.

James rolled in the dirt as Zane threw punches left and right and beat on the young man who had threatened his girlfriend and her friends.

"You knew all along." James spit through a layer of dirt and grime.

The two rolled into the water as James pushed Zane off of him and sprang on top of him, sending a hard kick to his chest. Zane let out a cry of pain as James beat him in the water, his intercom was ruined now, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was stopping the creep from hurting his girl.

As James pinned him down in the shallow water, Zane lifted his feet and kicked him off, sending him sprawling against the rocks in the water.

"No one messes with us." He growled.

"You're just a boy." James taunted "You can't stop me; I'll always be around until I get what I want."

"Not if I can help it." Zane snarled as he jumped into action once more.

James brought his first up and slammed it into Zane's chest as he over committed and lunged forward at him. He fell with a hard _thud _on the muddy ground next to the falls and tried to stand, but was just pushed down by the Americans foot.

"Check mate." He said with a smile.

Kevin coked his gun and sent a dart in Zane's shoulder.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place mate?" James complained.

"I liked watching you two brawl, it made for good entertainment."

Zane reached out his hand toward Bella as his vision began to blur and the sedative began to take effect in his body.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Kevin said.

"I can't wait…"

James's voice was drowned out as Zane slipped out of consciousness and faded away into the world of hallucinations and haunting dreams that seemed so real. All his worries faded with the world, and he let out a relived sigh.

**R&R**


	17. Captured

**I know its been forever since i have updated this story but i have been busy working on a few other Pieces and before i knew it i had several other projects before me that took my attention away from this story. I hope all of you can come to forgive me but on the plus side as soon as i Finnish up this story i will be starting up a new H2O story that will update regularly because this time i wrote the story before i put it up. i hope all you people out there will forgive my extreme lateness in putting up this chapter and that you all have a merry Christmas. Expect another update by Friday and then one next Monday :) **

Cleo woke up in bed, starring at her red numbered digital clock with wide and blurry eyes. The last thing she could recall was standing up against the man who was trying to hunt Bella and then…nothing. Her heart began to race as thoughts ran through her mind, and she quickly reached for her phone.

2 new messages

Cleo put the phone to her ear and listened to the voice mail that had been left for her. Lewis's voice blared into her ear, scared and worried as he rambled on about Bella and getting them back home safely. She quickly shut her phone and grabbed her coat and a pair of sneakers, not even bothering to change cloths. As quick as she could Cleo raced down the stairs and out the door. First she needed to get Rikki and then she need to see Lewis and Zane. Bella was in trouble and they needed to help her before it was too late.

Before she became a science experiment and test dummy.

Rikki stirred as her Father came into her room and put a light hand on her shoulder. She lay in a small pool of drool swatting away her fathers hand much like one would swat a fly and rolled over, putting a pillow over her head.

"It's too early." She groaned as her father said something she couldn't understand. Rikki was still lost in the dream where she was with the girls, taking on the scientist who had tried to capture Bella. Her mind flicked to the part where they had their hands raised and then the dream suddenly ended, stopped by some invisible wall in her mind.

"Rikki sweetheart, your friend Cleo is at the door, says she has something important to tell you." He said softly as Rikki blinked at the bright late morning light streaming in through her bedroom window. Suddenly everything became clear and Rikki shot out of bed, running for the door. It wasn't a dream that she had, it was real and the moon had made her black out. Why Cleo was here so early puzzled her, but a deep sinking feeling clouded her mind as she peeked her head out the open door and saw Cleo standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"What's wrong?" Rikki asked.

"We need to leave now, the boys are waiting at the café, I'll explain on the way." Cleo said as Rikki struggled to put her shoes on with her pulling Rikki toward the door.

"Dad I'm leaving!' she called as Cleo raced toward the street. So what's wrong?"

"It's Bella." Cleo said.

That was all Rikki needed to hear.

"What are we going to do?" Lewis asked the girls as they sat around the café table. It had been a long sleepless night for him and the other two boys. After making sure the girls were safe, he had gone back for Zane only to find him passed out on the ground with a dart sticking out of his neck. It took both Lewis and Will to pull him back to the boat.

"We don't even know where to look." Cleo said putting her head in her hands and shaking her head.

"Where's the most logical place he could have gone? " Rikki asked with a serious face.

"It's not where he went; it's where the boat went. The boat that then men were on is docked in the city docks. I traced the markings and came up with a match. I we find the boat was can find Bella." Zane said putting a sheet of paper on the table.

"That's brilliant Zane, the only problem is we don't know if they're still on the boat." Lewis said, the despair returning to his voice.

"But at least it's a start." Rikki said.

"They could be at any lab in the city."

"That's where you're wrong." Zane cut in "James left me his number, and I called it. Her roommate picked up and told me where James works. It's at the Biotechnologies lab and it's their Marine department stationed right off the docks."

Lewis smiled and the girls cheered up at the news.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how we're going to break in." Rikki said.

"Break in?" Lewis asked

"We can't just show up and say 'hi have you seen my friend? She's the mermaid with the bright orange tail' and expect them to let us in."

The four looked at each other for a few minutes until Zane and Rikki both smiled at the same time.

"We could pretend that someone inside the labs ordered take away and get in that way." Zane suggested.

"Sure, but if that fails then I take over." Rikki said.

The other three nodded but Cleo frowned and searched the Café with her eyes.

"Hey where's Will?" She asked.

Will sat in Lewis's borrowed boat and peaked over the edge watching the old man leave the old man hand watch over to the young American in the fishing boat. He slipped onto the dock and crept to the edge of the fishing boat and slipped in, looking for the American as he scanned behind him constantly. Will moved to the cabin and peeked into the door, catching sigh to the American. He had his back to him and was laughing at a few pictures in front of him

"Who knew I'd get rich this way?" He said to himself.

Will towered over him and grabbed the man by the collar, glaring at him with the burring hatred of a thousand suns.

"WHERE. !" He growled.

"Whoa easy there dude…mate. I don't have her." He said put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not your bloody mate, and I will not hesitate to use force."

Just then Will noticed the pictures on the dashboard of the ship and quickly picked them up. They were shots of Bella unconscious and sprouting a tail in some kind of holding tank. He Ripped the photos to pieces and threw them in the Americans face.

"Look man, I could cut you in on some of the money if you want." He said, his voice shaking.

"I don't want _money_ I want my girlfriend." He yelled.

Will lifted his fist and stared at the man with an intense glare tat send him shaking in fear.

"All right, all right! Andrew went down to check on her and James, they're at the Marine labs down the road. Honest dude, just don't hurt me! I'm sorry we took your girlfr—"

Before the man could finish Will punched him hard in the face and left him unconscious on the cabin floor.

Will emerged and headed down the streets, looking for the marine labs, and looking for revenge.

**R&R**


	18. Failed Attempt

I woke up surrounded in darkness and completely panicked. I sloshed around in a thin layer of water and reached out to push against four plastic walls with several small around holes in them for air. Where was I? what had happened? All I could remember was trying to scare James away and then…nothing.

I tried to move my legs but then realized that I still had a tail and that's when my panic level soared through the roof. With all the force I could muster I pushed against the covering above my trying to find a way of escape. I put my eyes to the small hole and looked out hopping for some clue that would give away my location, something to put my heart at ease (even though I knew I would only grow more panicked when I found out where I really was).

A dim light glowed ahead and it took several seconds form my eyes to adjust but then I realized I was looking at a small kitchen area. Where was I?

"They found her at the lab, didn't take very long." A familiar voice spoke. It was James.

"Well what are you going to do with her while you wait for your presentation on Monday?" Another slightly familiar voice asked.

"Keep it here until I can figure something else out." He said and I noticed that he was a little panicked. His voice gave off the hints of worry and stress.

"Why don't you just give this up mate, you're in way over your head now. How many people did you say were looking for her?"

"Three boys and two girls, all teenagers. I'm not afraid of a few bloody teenagers! I've worked too hard for too long to just give up this position at the labs and my research is going to get me there. I'll go down as one of the most famous scientists, the one who discovered a new a new race."

The second man let out a sigh and moved in front of the hole. I couldn't see anything anymore but I could still listen.

"How's Ivy?" James asked changing the subject. There was a ruffling of papers and I could almost hear the smile on the man's lips.

"Very good thank you. We had plans tonight but it all depended on if she could get out of work early or not. You know James, that's' what you need. A good lady friend would do you some good."

"I don't have time for that Thomas."

"Rubbish, you have time for that American fiend of yours? What's one more person?"

"The American is strictly business."James grumbled back, sounding distracted.

"Whatever mate, you really should take a break from work, it's got you all frazzled and hair brained."

Thomas moved out of the way and out of sight and I listened to him shuffled into another room. James stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and an old box of take away.

I Held out my hand and turned the water into jelly and watched with satisfaction as James took a sip and then dropped the cup to the floor, studying it contents before turning to me with narrowed eyes. He picked up the glass and hurled It at the container he had me in. _Crack! _ The contents a of the glass few into the hole alone with several shard of glass and I pulled away from the opening as James stomped over to the box.

"You have been a real pain in my side. It's a wonder I haven't killed you yet you buggin fish. It doesn't matter if I present you dead or alive to the board."

A shiver of fear ran up my spine and I struggled against whatever held the box closed. James only laughed and kicked the side.

"Squirm all you want little devil fish, I had this specially made for you. Now way you can escape or your little mates can take you out."

"You won't get away with this." I said pushing against the walls.

"I can, and I will."

Just then the buzzer sounded and James closed his notebook on the counter he had been rummaging through and opened the door.

"Hello Ivy." He said flatly.

"Hello James is Thomas here?" She asked, very high spirited and almost bouncy.

"Thomas!" James yelled.

"Coming, coming." Thomas said as he passed by the box once more.

I saw my chance at an escape and pushed harder against the box until it tipped over and emptied the water and bringing me into view of the door. Several lights flicked on and Thomas smiled at Ivy, a Bleach blonde girl with a small cast around her ankle and a crutch in her hand.

"What was that?" she asked looking right at me, though I doubted she could see me through the holes. Not that I wanted her too.

"That's James science project. He's going to show it to the board of scientists and hopefully get the apprenticeship he's been hoping for."

"Ooh that's nice."

"Help!" I croaked. My head swam from the turn and my side ached from the sharp glass shard s that ran against my body and tail but I ignored them as I tried to get Ivy's attention.

"What was that?" She asked

My head hurt and I wondered if it was bruised from when I turned on my side.

"James's experiment." Thomas groaned.

"What exactly is it?" She asked, a suspicious note rising in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Thomas said clearly trying to get off the topic.

"Try me." She said.

Ivy crossed her arms and had a look of suspicion on her face. Thomas looked over at James with an expression that said 'help me' but he only shrugged.

"Well...we caught a mermaid." Thomas said pointing over to where I was.

Ivy burst out laughing.

"Help!" I cried again, and her laughter was cut short.

"Don't listen to the little bugger, she's a tricky one."James said with a deep frown.

I moved the box back and forth and was rewarded with sharp pains in my side from all the little glass shards.

"Ouch!" I complained as Ivy hobbled over to where I was. Her feet _splish splashed _in the puddle on the kitchen tile floor as she bent over the box.

" Cone on Ivy let's get going, I'm tired of staying in this apartment with a half crazed mate and that bloody girl lying in there."

Ivy waved him off and stuck her fingers over one of the holes.

"It might hurt you. You should be careful." James said walking over.

"I'm not an animal." I hissed at him.

Ivy pulled back surprised and stared first at the box and then at James while Thomas tried to pull her out.

"Come on Ivy let's get going. The sooner we're away from her the better. I can't wait until the bloody thing leaves on Monday. It just doesn't feel right."

Ivy fumbled with something on the door, which I assumed was the lock and her good foot crunched against the broken glass shards on the floor.

"I want to see it, and then we can go." She said.

Both men looked at each other and James slowly took a key out of his pocket and I heard the distinct sound of the bolt turning and unlocking.

"You can't tell anyone until Monday when I unveil her." He said as the sound of creaking hinges sounded.

I rolled right out and onto the floor as a gasp erupted from Ivy. She just stared for several seconds, not knowing what to do before turning to James with a look of anger. I put my hand to my head and felt something wet, but I assumed it was just the leftover water from the box thing.

"You're a real animal you know that." She barked at him suddenly as I let a low moan escape my lips.

"look at her she's not even human, how can you say that." James protested.

"No you look at her! She's all torn up."

"She'll be more then torn up Monday once we take it back to the lab."

"I have a name you know." I said.

"She speaks and reasons just like you and me, what gives you a right to take her and experiment on her." Ivy snapped.

Her reaction was ten times better than I had hoped for and I inched myself away from the puddle of water, trying to air dry as fast as possible.

"She could've killed me the night I saw her! She very well tried." James snapped back.

"I should call the cops on you."

"Perhaps that's a bit far, James is just sleep deprived and a little stressed I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough." Thomas said stepping in.

"Thomas look at her!" Ivy said bringing back attention to me.

"Yeah I know, and I don't think it's right either." Thomas said seriously.

"Thomas mate, you're not about to ruin weeks of research here are you? You haven't seen what she's capable of."

"Well I can't say that I doubt anything anymore." He said running to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of something. "I need a drink."

My tail was beginning to dry and I smiled. All I had to do now was avoid the puddle and make a line for the door. I just hoped the lift was nearby because getting out of the building could prove tricky. My head was still throbbing but the pain had died down a bit. There were a few bloody cuts from the glass on my side and probably on my fact I ignored them. The last bit of water dried on my tail and I couldn't hold back the cry of joy that escaped my mouth as I stared at my own two feet.

"What the…" James and Thomas both said surprised. I turned the Water into Jelly at their feet and ran for the door. I reached out to grab the door handle but then the world around me began to twist and turn. Before I knew it I was on the carpet, struggling to stay awake. I had hit my head harder then I had thought.

**R&R**


End file.
